


four times fitzsimmons find themselves waking up in hospital beds, and one time they don't mind

by fitzsimmonsaf



Series: FitzSimmons Family Fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academy Era, Baby Fic, F/M, Hospitals, Not gonna ruin the end, Quarantine, angsty but in the good way, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzsimmonsaf/pseuds/fitzsimmonsaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>our favorite dorks end up in the hospital way too often...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll probably be posting one chapter a day for the next five day. Sound good to you? Thought so. Thanks for reading.

1

Jemma adjusted her eyes to the bright fluorescent lighting when she woke up to a pain in her right foot. She groaned when she realized she was in a hospital bed. "Hey," she heard the Scottish voice say.

She turned to her right and spotted her best friend. "Hi," she whispered and tried to sit up.

"Slow down," he warned and placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down. "Drink this." He passed her a water bottle with a bendy straw.

After gulping down half the bottle, she spoke again. "Where am I?"

A separation curtain was pulled back by an older nurse. "The Academy's infirmary," she answered while writing on a chart on her clipboard. "Good to see you awake, Agent Simmons."

"What happened?"

"You passed out and twisted your ankle on your way down," Fitz responded.

"Dehydration and exhaustion," the nurse reported. "When's the last time you had a proper night's sleep, Agent Simmons?"

"Oh, well I've been very busy with schoolwork and such," she said dismissively.

"The semester's just begun," the nurse retorted. "You twisted your ankle pretty badly, but it didn't break. Take it easy for a day or two and get some sleep. You're lucky your boyfriend was with you."

The teen blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, we're just friends," Fitz added awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck.

"'Just friends,' right," the nurse doubted. "Anyway, you need to drink some more water and sign these release forms before leaving. After that you're free to go." She passed the biochemist the clipboard before leaving the two alone.

Fitz handed her another water bottle to down as she filled out the sheets of paper. "When was the last time you slept, Jemma?"

"I don't know, Fitz," she replied not bothering to look up. "Friday, I think."

"You think? Jemma, it's Tuesday. You haven't slept in four days?"

She laid the filled out forms on a table and stood wobbly from the bed. "You don't need to worry about me, Fitz."

He caught her before falling to the floor and forced her to drink more water and sit back down. "Jemma, I think I do." He took a seat next to her. "You scared the hell out of me today. I don't want to see you hurt, okay? I know what we do is important, but it's not worth your health. I don't want to end up carrying you passed out in my arms across the campus again."

She rested her head on his shoulder and tried not to laugh. "You carried me across the campus?"

"Yeah, why?" he questioned, trying to face her.

"Oh, nothing," she said with a small smile.

"You don't think I could carry you the entire way, do you?"

She leaned back to face him, cheeks red with a tell-tale smile. "What? That's absurd."

He elbowed her in the arm. "You're a terrible liar, Jemma Simmons." Noticing she was done with her water and the forms, he stood. "Now, I'm going to take you back to your dorm, make some pancakes, try not to burn your room down in the process, and make sure you get some sleep." He held out her hand and helped her stand, supporting her right side.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Thank you, Fitz," she lightly kissed his cheek, "for everything."

He waved it off with his free hand and began walking slowly towards the door. "It's not a problem, Simmons. Let's just not do this again anytime soon."

"Agreed," she concurred as they passed the nurses' station. "Any chance you'll carry me back to my dorm?"

Fitz laughed it off, and the nurse shook her head. "'Just friends' my ass," she mumbled while typing on a computer.


	2. 2

2

Day nine, 2:38 AM.

She had lost concept of time since she first arrived at the Playground. It didn't help that the base was underground, not allowing her a view of outside. Daily reminders to get some sleep from the team were the only moments when she knew it was late. She usually ignored their pleas. A few hours earlier, it had been Skye.

"I'll be right off to bed in a few minutes," she said dismissively, wearing the same fake smile she had been plastering on her face for nine days.

Skye knew it was a lie; Jemma was still the terrible liar she had met months earlier. She let it slide once again and simply left her friend alone for what she was sure would be another sleepless night.

She had broken down a few nights earlier. May was the one to find her, sobbing on the mess room's floor, clutching one of Fitz's mugs. May was the one to pull her back together. She had not broken down since.

Until 2:38 AM on the ninth day.

She was done with the slow and steady beating of the heart monitor. She was done with the humming of the fluorescent lighting. With the smell of antibacterial soap. The uncomfortable green chair she hardly left. She was done with waiting.

Jemma Simmons was done.

"Damn it, Leo," she mumbled, knowing he could hear her. She had done her research. Up until then, she hadn't spoken much, not even directly to him, only passing comments to the team when they stopped by. "Why did you have to go and be such a goddamn hero?"

Despite how upset she was, she laughed at herself. "You'd probably be mocking me right now for cursing or calling you by your first name. You'd say I'm a hypocrite. Argue that I'm always the one to run off and play hero. Jumping out of planes. Falling on grenades. Dragging you with me out of that bloody storage pod," she paused, breath ragged and tears forming in her eyes.

"So believe me when I say that your excuse for pushing that stupid button is the same for me pulling you out behind me. I love you so much. I don't know if it's at that same level as you or what it even means to love you, but if there is one thing I do know right now, it's that I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I'd give anything to make sure you live, and I know you'd do the same for me."

The tears were streaming down her face, falling onto the thin sheets of the hospital bed. "Did you know they say that hearing a familiar voice helps coma patients recover quicker? Maybe me cursing you out is actually helping you. I'm not sure." She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

"Please wake up. I just want my best friend back."

The coma broke two hours later. He was unable to speak and stared at her, confused.


	3. 3

3

"Don't even think about it, Agent Fitz."

The engineer had just stepped through the threshold of the director's office. "I'm going in there, and you can't stop me," he argued taking a seat in a chair at the desk facing Phil.

"I personally won't, but there are over a dozen agents guarding the lab, so I'm pretty sure they will," he countered. "Besides, it's not safe. That's _why_ she's in quarantine."

"I know," Fitz stated, staring at his feet. He glanced back up. "I don't care, and I've shown again and again that I would give anything for her. Nothing is going to get in our way this time." He stood, running a hand through his hair. "Not miscommunication, not me being too stubborn to express how I feel, not the team's constant interruptions, and definitely not another _stupid space rock or quarantine_. I'm not afraid of any alien virus or _whatever_. If she has it, I'll have it."

Phil smiled at the young man's tenacity. "You really love her, don't you?"

"You know I do." He placed his hands on his hips, his usual stance. "So please don't stop me."

* * *

 

She awoke to a calloused touch on her right hand. One that had been worn and worn again after years of dealing with metal, scarred from burns, fractured glass, and that horrific month he attempted to learn how to play the guitar. One she had become all too familiar with over the past eleven years of their friendship. One that she had missed desperately after being away.

The fluorescent lighting only made her throbbing headache worse. Turning her head to her right, she spotted the owner of the touch. He was half asleep, head nodding off every few seconds, legs crossed awkwardly under him in the uncomfortable green chair. "Leo?"

He practically jumped from his spot when he heard the sweet, English voice he had been waiting to hear for over four months. "Hi."

"Hi," she whispered back, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. "I _really_ missed you," Jemma added, her eyes already drooping back down for sleep.

"I missed you too, Jem." His crystal blue eyes were quickly brimming with tears. He leaned over and kissed her temple. "Get some sleep."

She did not question him. She did not question why she wanted more sleep or why she had a headache or why her ankle hurt or why he was there with her.

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

 

The next time her brown eyes met his blue ones, the coinciding conversation lasted much longer than the last.

Unfortunately like the last time, she had a blinding headache and a sore ankle. Turning to her right, his eyes were already on hers. "Hi," she croaked, wincing at how sore her throat was.

"Hey," he replied while holding a bottle of water with a bendy straw towards her lips. "Drink this." She complied and took a sip before speaking.

"I'm in quarantine?" He nodded. Although she was groggy, she quickly realized he should not have been next to her. " _Leo_ ," she began to complain while sitting up.

"Don't, Jemma," he interrupted. "You would do the same thing for me. I don't care how many rules I'm breaking." He took her hand in his. "Wait," he paused, raising an eyebrow, "did you just call me Leo?"

"I've called you that before," she waved it off.

"Yes, but that's only when you're cross with me."

"And I'm cross with you now," she argued. "That's not the point. You are not supposed to be in here with me."

"No, the point is that you should not be worried about me at a time like this. You scared the hell out of me, Jemma," he repeated the line he had said all those years ago at the Academy. "Can we please not do this again anytime soon?"

She gave a small smile. "You are a very corny, sentimental, sap every once in a while. Did you know that?"

"And you take over four months to prepare for a date," he rebuttled. "Did you know that?" He chuckled while she stared in shock. He quickly noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I was gone for four months? Leo, I'm so sorry."

"What for? Jemma, it's not your fault."

"So it's now," she quickly did the math in her head, "September?"

"You missed your birthday."

"And your's," she noted.

"And Daisy's."

"Who's Daisy?"

"You've missed a lot," he joked.


	4. 4

4

It was different now.

Sure, it was the same hospital bed, and the Scottish engineer was still its occupant, but it was different now.

Now, he had a puncture wound in his shoulder. Now, Lance kept apologizing for something he had no control over. Now, she twisted the handmade engagement ring around her finger. It was simple, but simple suited her. Nothing flashy. He had some extra vibranium lying around one day after finishing a project. It weaved in and out, like strands of DNA, with a one karat diamond.

Still, she worried. It wasn't until he finally opened his blue eyes that she allowed herself to have a deep breath.

She leaned forward in her chair, trying her best to face him with minimal movement on his part. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hello," he replied back, dragging out the last syllable. _It's probably the drugs_ , she told herself.

She took a deep breath before reporting his condition. "You were shot in your right shoulder, just missing your subclavian ar-"

"Are you my doctor?" he interrupted.

"What?" she asked surprised. "No. However, I suppose I could have done the procedure."

"If you're not my doctor, then why are you in here?"

"I'm your-" she stopped herself, worried by his truly confused tone. "Leo?"

"Please, call me Fitz," he said dismissively.

_Okay, calm down, Jemma. Breathe. It's just the pain meds._

"Alright then, Fitz," she said, trying not remember those nine days. She swiped at a tear before he noticed. "You're on some heavy pain meds right now, and they're currently affecting your memory. But it is only temporary."

"What makes you say that they're messin' with my memory?"

"Well, for starters, you and I," she gestured back and for between them, "we're actually best friends."

"Really?" Amazement danced behind his eyes.

She nodded. "Really. That's why I called you Leo."

Even with her confirmation, he doubted. "You're lyin'," he accused, cutting off the end of the verb. "You're too pretty. No way we're just friends. I would have done somethin' stupid like tell you I love you, and you would've ended the friendship."

She giggled despite herself. "Well, you're partially right. We are more than that."

"I knew it. So what, did we, like, go out once or something like that?"

"Something like that, but a bit more." He squinted, pondering what else there could be. "Oh, did we," pausing to lower his voice, "did we sleep together?"

She blushed. "Yes, but more than that, as well."

"Then, I give up. What more is it? Are we dating?"

"Actually, we're engaged," she said nonchalantly.

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!"

She shushed him and tried not to laugh.

"No way. Not buying it," he whispered. She simply held up her left hand, showing him the ring. "This has to be some type of prank. Did my mother put you up to this?" She shook her head no. "But you're so beautiful."

She blushed again. "Thank you."

"Do I tell you you're beautiful?"

"Only every day."

"You are." He stared at her just for a second to take it all in. "So what's your name, fiancee?"

She quirked up a smile. "It's Jemma. My name is-"

"Dr. Jemma Elizabeth Simmons," he finished and flashed a similar smile. "I remembered that."

* * *

 

"Jemma!"

She jolted from her sleeping state, bent forward, head resting on the bed. "Leo, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"I didn't remember who you were?"

"Oh boy."

" _I didn't remember who you were_?"

She reached for his hand. "Leo, it's fine. You were still groggy from the medications you were on. It's fine."

"Jemma, I'm _so_ sorry. That must have been awful."

"It really wasn't all that bad," she assured, shaking her head. "It was actually rather cute."

"How could me forgetting the love of my life be cute?"

"You were quite shocked that you were engaged to, and I quote, 'the hottest doctor I've ever seen.'"

"You are." She smiled.

"And you're the hottest engineer I've ever seen." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Now, stop being so humble and get some sleep."


	5. +1

+1

She had been resting for an hour or so. That's when she heard the soft humming of familiar tune coming from the corner of the room. She peeked a look and saw him standing near the window, cradling the pink bundle.

He paused his humming and spoke up, voice barely above a whisper. "You know I can see you, right?"

She unsuccessfully tried to hide a smile and opened her brown eyes to see him walking towards her. " _Tarzan_? Really pushing the monkey theme, aren't we?"

"Phil Collins is a beautiful lyricist," he retorted before greeting her with a kiss. "How was your nap?"

"Peaceful," she answered while sitting up and scooting over in the bed, giving him room to sit. "I do believe it's my turn to hold her now."

He sat and gradually passed their sleeping daughter into her waiting arms. "She missed her mum."

Jemma tried not to cry at the word. _Mum_. It had suddenly become so real. Sure, Daisy had jokingly referred to her as that throughout the pregnancy. Even Lance had joined along. But after nine long months, the new name had never sounded so sweet. "She's beautiful," she choked out, letting a tear fall on her gown.

Leo swiped at the trail on her cheek and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her in close and kissing her forehead. "Just like you," he whispered. She nudged him in the arm.

"You're a sap."

"That I am," he agreed.

"But you're my sap." She kissed his cheek before continuing. "And I love you for it."

"Love you too, Jems."

Turning her attention back to her daughter, she asked, "Is the team here?"

"No, Bobbi texted while you were napping and said they would all be here in the morning. Wanted to give us the night off."

"How very thoughtful of-"

She was interrupted by a small noise coming from the baby in her arms. She beamed. "Hi there little one. Mummy and Daddy were just chatting. That's me, by the way. Mum, the person whose organs you have been kicking for the past three months." She paused, breath briefly taken away at the sight of her daughter's eye peering up at the two of them. "And you've already met your father. And you? Your name is Margaret Skylar Fitzsimmons." She rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "Peggy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You're awesome. Stay that way! Leave comments please! Also, feel free to contact me on Tumblr @fitzsimmonsaf.


End file.
